The present invention relates generally to portable electro-medical devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-functional portable electro-medical device that can be programmed to provide any type of electro-medical treatment.
With the increasing application of high technology to medical applications, there has been a trend in recent years to providing as much care as possible as well as sophisticated medical treatment outside of hospitals. That trend has resulted in an increase in the amount of surgery as well as other types of medical treatment, such as rehabilitation services, being performed outside of hospitals in, for example, ambulatory surgery centers or rehabilitation centers, respectively.